


A Little Tied Up

by JupiterJoon



Series: Sexploration [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Because it's a bondage Seokjin fic duh, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hoseok works at the Sex Store, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, Teasing, several descriptions Jin's dick because I wanna get artsy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: This all started last month. Things got hot in the car. To support yourself from falling off the seat, you’d reached out for anything to grasp, which happened to be Seokjin’s throat. You immediately let go, muttering out an apology.Seokjin’s eyes had blown wide, a groan stuttering from his throat. You’d pressed a little harder. Seokjin’s hand snapped to yours. He begged you to tighten the grip.But you hadn’t. You’d simply smiled and commented on the fun that awaited.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Series: Sexploration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series where each story focuses on a member and a different kind of sex toy. I hope you enjoy :)

Seokjin’s hand rests on your exposed thigh. It’s warm, the soft touch spanning across the surface of your skin. He doesn’t pull you closer, he doesn’t push away. It simply rests there while he kisses you slowly. His other hand on the back of your neck guides your mouth to his over and over. They're soft kisses, gentle. Everything has been gentle with him. You both sit side by side on the edge of your bed with the dip of the mattress tilting you towards each other.

When you open your eyes, his are closed. 

“Jinnie,” you murmur against his lips. He pauses to press his forehead to yours, eyes opening slowly. They’re black, wide with anticipation over pink-dusted cheeks.

“You sure about this?” Now your hand is over his on your thigh. He squeezes a little and you squeeze back.

He twists his mouth in thought, lips red from yours. “Mhm,” is all he manages with a little nod.

Your legs fidget to move and your heart picks up pace at his confirmation. “Remember what we talked about yesterday,” you remind him, another peck to his lips.

“Charmander,” Seokjin lets you know he remembers the safeword. Your lips curl as you press another kiss to his lips.

“Good boy,” you coo. Seokjin swallows as you ruffle his hair, rubbing your noses together. You walk to the reading chair across from his bed. The bed is stripped down to its cotton fitted-sheet. You’re also stripped down to a black and red matching lingerie set. The floral, lace trim tickles your chest and teases your hipbone as you shift to lounge more comfortably in the plush chair.

Seokjin curls his fingers into the sides of the mattress, rocking a bit as he takes you in. He’s in nothing but his Balenciaga briefs. You appraise him, eyes running from his sweet face down to his toes peeking out from your thick carpet. 

You cross your legs and lean on one armrest. The red, silk robe shifts over your thighs and shoulders. Jin follows each movement, the way the garter shifts on your waist and your breast plumps in the bralette when it presses into the armrest. Despite his nervous rocking, his jaw is set with determination.

Jin clears his throat after a moment or two, looking away. “How do you want to do this?”

“Hmm…” you tap your finger on your chin. “How about you put it together?”

Seokjin cocks his head in confusion. You twirl your finger in a circle. “I want to watch you spin your own web.”

Seokjin’s cheeks redden at that, but he nods, reaching over to pick up the white box you’d purchased yesterday. He pulls out the restraints in each of their little plastic packagings. The crackling sounds louder in the room as Seokjin unfurls the web over the bed.

This all started last month. Things got hot in the car. To support yourself from falling off the seat, you’d reached out for anything to grasp, which happened to be Seokjin’s throat. You immediately let go, muttering out an apology.

Seokjin’s eyes had blown wide, a groan stuttering from his throat. You’d pressed a little harder. Seokjin’s hand snapped to yours. He begged you to tighten the grip.  
But you hadn’t. You’d simply smiled and commented on the fun that awaited.

The next time, when he kept fidgeting with your pants after heavy petting in the living room, you grabbed his arms and threw them over his head. You were taken off guard by how quickly he went limp beneath you, almost concerned you’d spooked him, but then you felt his cock fill out beneath your ass.

Afterward, Seokjin didn’t bring it up, so you didn’t either. You decided to leave it up to him. It was for him to request and discover in his own time. You waited as patiently as you do now in the chair, watching as Seokjin stretches out over the bed to spread out the web. His muscles contract, his shoulders and stomach flexing for balance.

Eventually, it festered enough. Jin came over one evening, asking why you hadn’t tried to choke him or hold him down again. You took your chance to start “the conversation” about sexual preferences. He’d been uncomfortable, as most people are when they are talking about sex across the kitchen table. But eventually, he came around, admitting his interest in some kind of bondage, though he hadn’t explored it.

You knew, of course. You were naturally drawn to men who wanted to be dominated. Like something oozed out of the aura that begged for you to take them down. Like somehow they knew, despite your relaxed and friendly personality, that you could be someone different in the bedroom. Whoever they wanted.

And it had finally clicked for Seokjin. He finally felt safe and comfortable enough to explore this with you. After going over safe words and reading a book or two, you both dug a bit deeper, watching videos (and taking breaks to jump each other in between) and researching what exactly Seokjin is interested in.

He’d pleaded for you to go into the store alone. But you reminded him that this was something you are doing together for each other, so the least he could do is walk in with you. Plus, the staff at this store was friendly (a comment which made Seokjin’s jaw drop, somehow shocked you’d been in before).

In the store, he wandered around, his hand laced with yours, occasionally crowding your back as you looked over all the various restraints hanging on a wall.

“It’s really hot in here,” Seokjin pouted, chest pressed against yours. “Are you hot?”

“You’re on top of me in that wool-lined jean jacket, what did you expect?” You scolded, but you still squeezed his hand. He grumbled back a complaint, too low to make out what exactly he wanted to retort.

Seokjin had almost thrown you into a display when a chipper “Can I help you?” sounded from behind you both.

He quickly waved the man off, making the unbearable joke that you were both “a little tied up right now”, but you exchanged a tacit look with the salesclerk.

The man leaned on the wall you were perusing, his thin frame not even jostling the rows of product. He picked up a box or two and opened the packaging. Seokjin’s eyes bulged, looking this way and that as the man took the product out right in front of you.

“This is the cheaper one,” the man says, waving one set of handcuffs on the edge of a finger. He taps another box. “These are more expensive, because they need the real key, not just a side switch, to unlock them.” He demonstrated, easily clasping the handcuff around his own wrist and taking it off with the same trapped hand. 

You could feel Seokjin’s head bobbing behind you, nose ruffling in your hair. You squeezed his hand to speak up, but he only pressed closer to you.

“We are actually looking for something a bit more than that,” you hinted. You scanned farther down the rack to the bed restraints.

One particular video had Seokjin’s ears red as strawberries, and you hadn’t let it go, whispering about how you’d tie him down limb by limb, tease him til he’s ripping the mattress to fuck you right. He was hard even after he’d cum that night.

“Ah,” the man acknowledges, his heart-shaped smile only growing as he leaned four rows over to pluck a box from the bottom rack. He straightened back into position as though he spent his evenings doing grande battements.

He dropped the box in your hands then leaned over just as lithely to pluck another. He held it out to Seokjin with another big smile and giggle, who takes it gingerly from around your side.

The man cocked his head in the direction of the counter. “Come on over and we’ll check those out.” You smiled back at Seokjin who shook his head even as he willingly followed you to the counter.

“So,” the man started, popping open both boxes and taking out the equipment. He whistled quietly, eyebrows shot into the fringe of his hair as he dissected the packaging with gentle fingers. His voice was friendly, but Seokjin seemed scandalized that the salesclerk would unveil his secrets in the middle of the store.

“These are similar to the handcuffs. Price-point determines quality, but also complexity. Say here,” the salesclerk picked up a box and tapped the picture of a woman in a heart-shaped mask tied down. “Looks cool on the box? But then you pull it out-” he took one of the restraints and placed it in both your hands. You looked over at Seokjin, surprised to see he stretched out his hand. “-you can already feel that a big, strong man or lady might rip through that.”

Seokjin nodded, intrigued. You bit back a smile, not wanting to feel matronly as you watched him become more comfortable. The man opened the set from the next box. He inhaled deep, eyes wide as he blew it out with a shake of the head.

“I’ll be honest and say I personally hate this one because I hate spiders but for some, that’s an appeal and we don’t judge here,” he began before unfolding the whole thing on the counter. It draped over, the webbed, geometric pattern perceivable. “The different band restraints are inside of the web,” he explains, pointing to the restraints through the holes, “and it hooks under the bed rather than the under-bed part branching out into four separate parts. It’s the best fo-”

“I like it,” Seokjin muttered into your ear. The man stopped talking, a slight smile on his lips. He seemed just as encouraged that Seokjin had spoken up, his smile a bit warmer rather than cheery now. He didn’t bother you and Seokjin as you discussed what he wanted, just slid to the side to help another couple at the register.

“This one?” you walked your fingers across part of the fabric, the texture similar to a seatbelt. “You want me to snare you in my web?” You asked, popping your lips on the B. Seokjin’s ears reddened, nodding fervently.

And that’s how you ended up here. You’re lounging in the chair, watching Seokjin assemble the bed, dressed in black with a red garter belt to mimic a black widow. His fingers are a bit shaky, and you giggle, chewing on your thumb. Seokjin’s back straightens a bit at the sound, but his neck is blushing pink.

“You look cute like that,” you comment. Seokjin gives a dry laugh, lifting the mattress. “Bent over.”

The mattress drops a bit before he picks it back up. You giggle again to yourself. During your test run, to see if he really was interested in this kind of play, you’d started to play with more of your persona around him. You’d been surprised at how receptive he’d been off the bat. “Ma’am” and “Mistress” hadn’t been his thing, but you had discovered…

“You’re doing such a _good_ job, baby boy,” you praise as he finishes the rig. He huffs again, turning to you with an indignant look. His cock is already hard, the tight fabric showing off a thick outline aching in his briefs. Licking your lips, you stand, shucking the red robe.

“Now lay down.”

Seokjin does as he’s told. Despite his incredible attitude and boisterousness, he’s a quiet submissive. Which is fine, you love to talk and he loves to hear it.

“Aren’t you an obedient boy,” you wonder allowed, crawling up the bed once Seokjin’s sprawled out near each of the restraints. You straddle his hips but don’t sit down. Running your fingers over his abdomen, you take in all that lean muscle and tanned skin just for you.

Seokjin’s arms rise from the bed to embrace you. You take his hands, lace your fingers with them, then push them down into the bed on either side of his head. The breath catches in Seokjin’s throat as you hover inches from his face, a smile crooking on your face.

“Ah, ah,” you tut. “No touching this time.”

“Before we start though,” Seokjin murmurs, focused on your lips. You nip at the plumpness of his bottom lip.

“ _Before_?” You chuckle. “Baby, you are already lying in my web.” You unlace your fingers and run your palms down his forearms as you hoist into a sitting position. Seokin swallows, not moving his arms this time.

“Good boy,” you give a nod. He nods back, mesmerized.

You turn to one of his arms, body rocking to the side. Jin’s head lulls in the same direction. He raises his hand to where the restraint pokes out of the web.

“Thank you, baby.” Running your fingers up his arm before you strap it in, doing the same with the other. Then you lean down again, hand caressing under his chin.

“Such eager prey,” you praise, hooking your fingers under his jaw and pulling his mouth open. You lick inside, tongue lathing over his own, before placing a kiss to his cheek.

“Holy fuck,” Jin gruffs with a laugh.

“You think that’s cute?” You ask, cocking your head. He’s learning, but you won’t break character, even if it’s a simple one.

His eyes look down at your mouth when he answers, “Yeah, really hot.”

You can’t help but chuckle. Placing your forearm by his head, you seal your mouths together. It’s soft at first, tugging gently, before their opened-mouthed and wet. You feel his arms pull, already forgetting he’s tied. His hips buck up with a low whimper. You roll back down. He shouldn’t be moving, but he’s still getting into the scene.

Your fingers lightly tickle down his side and he jolts, almost knocking you off. You pull back and Jin chases your lips only to plop back on the bed. His forehead creases in frustration, but his mouth is tilted in a grin.

“Bad boy,” you scold, waving your finger. “You can’t move that much.”

Jin’s eyes go a little wide. “Sorry,” he mutters, bottom lip jutting out in that way he can’t avoid when he’s perturbed. You double back, forgetting that this isn’t the talk he wants.

“You know what good boys do?” You ask, placing your hands on his thighs behind you and rolling your hips down. Jin’s head arches up, chin tucking to watch. He loves when you ride him, always likes to hold your hips, knead in the flesh. You watch his fingers flex, and you bite your lip.

“Good boys listen,” you answer your own question. “If you aren’t going to listen, I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”

“Teach me,” Jin answers, voice husky as he bucks up again. You raise onto your knees, and he bucks into nothing, groaning in frustration as he throws his head back on the sheets with a thud.

You scoot backward, albeit a little clumsily, as you edge toward the end of the bed. Once there, you nudge at Jin’s thighs to spread.

“Maybe if we tie these feet down, it’ll help teach you some self-control.” You tease, running your nails down his legs. But really, you want his permission. It’s full submission, full restraint of his form. Jin just breathes heavier, and you can see his chest rise and fall.

You shuffle back to him, knee just below his groin, staring down at him. Jin’s eyes are closed, mouth open as he takes in a deep breath.

“What do you think, baby boy?” you ask, but there’s a bit of concern. You press a palm to his cheek. He opens his eyes, looking up at you. They’re black, blown out, and lustful. The way his eyebrows scrunch in, his lips ruby red from love bites, you really do want to eat him.

“Yes,” he says. He presses plush lips to your wrist.

“You sure?” you check.

Jin huffs. “I’m so fucking turned on I can barely keep my heart in my chest, yes,” he says, neck somehow managing to swivel even restrained to the bed.

You cackle. “What a good boy.” Jin reaches up for a kiss, but you just press a finger over his lips. “Remember what happened last time?” Jin’s brow furrows. “Gotta keep you from throwing me off, that’s not what good boys do.” Jin nods, and you pull his bottom lip back as your finger traces down his lips, over his chin, and you fan your hand down his chest as you ease back to your handiwork.

“Please,” Jin whispers, stopping your shuffle over his thighs.

“Please what?” you ask, batting your lashes down at him.

“Kiss me,” Jin pleads.

“Kiss you?” you ask as though it’s a foreign concept. You lean down, both hands holding your weight steady on his hips.

“Like this?” you mouth at his ribs and Jin jumps. You dig your fingernails in just above the band of his briefs, and his arms jerk, sinewy muscles jumping out. “Like this?” you ask again, nipping a bit at his pectoral muscle before giving a light kiss.

“Fuck,” Jin whines. You continue to kiss down Jin’s body, digging your claws in whenever he bucks up or his knees jolt. He whines each time, the sound high and breathy. You’d only heard him be so vocal a few times, and you relished each swear and gasp.

As you make your way down his hips bones, nibbling on where they peak up, your fingers dig under his briefs. You feel his body stiffen, and you run your thumb under the edge. His stomach retracts at a ticklish spot, legs tightening under you. His cock, which you don’t touch, pulls against the fabric. He tilts his head up again to watch what you’re up to.

Smiling at how he chews on his lip, you scoot down. When you drag his briefs below his waist, his cock springs free. It hits his stomach with an audible smack, so hard it bobs above his hip. You admire the soft blue veins under dark skin, a contrast to the blushing puce of the head topped with a pearl of precum. You bite your lip, trying to restrain yourself. You can’t touch him just yet, not until he’s all tied down.

But you can’t resist just a _little_ touch. Reaching one finger forward, you follow a fat vein on the underside. Jin shudders out a breath. 

You keep dragging the briefs down.

“Oh come on!” Jin whines, legs kicking a bit.

You stop, cocking an eyebrow and clamping a hand down on his thigh. “Good boys are patient.”

He throws his head back and makes the bed shake. You hear a grumbled “fine.”

You giggle as you kiss his thighs, pulling the briefs off his legs. You can imagine the scrunch of his lips in disapproval. But he doesn’t fight you anymore.

The bed creaks as you move to the end, lining up Jin’s legs with the outer restraints. You sit on your heels and take in his naked form. Long limbs reaching toward each corner of your mattress. On display for you, desperately waiting for your next move. Jin is practically panting with anticipation. He licks his lips and swallows, the sound dry. 

You hold down his ankle, grip loose. When you trace your finger up his inner thigh, you watch him jump, then pull against your grip. “Breathe deep for me, baby,” you hum, stroking your hand down his thigh, his shin, until it meets your other hand.

“You okay with this part?” You check in.

You see Jin’s head swivel to the side, trying to look at you, so you make yourself visible. His cheeks are bright red, lips swollen from biting down. You hover above him, letting him see you, read you.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he rolls his shoulders, staring hard at the ceiling. “Strap me.”

You stifle a snort. “That’s a whole other game, doll.” Nevertheless, you get back to his ankles, pulling both into the restraints and pulling on the belt. The fit is snug, but you rotate his foot inside the snare easily.

Once all the restraints are fastened, you sink in between Jin’s spread legs. “You look so good, baby boy,” you coo, looking down at him. “All tied up just for me,” you smile sweetly.

Jin scoffs at your attitude, but he doesn’t look away as you plant your hands back on the bed, crawling up slower, teasing each placement of your hand close enough to his body but not close enough to touch. The soft lace of your bralette brushes against his stomach, his chest. You feel like a real black widow staring down her prey. Jin stares back, black eyes wide and mouth parted in awe. He gulps, and you can’t help but smirk.

“Are you scared, Jinnie?” You pout. Jin’s mouth bobs, but he says nothing. You settle on his chest so your lips are brushing his. When he tries to meet yours, you simply lap your tongue across his lips, from one side to the other, giggling as you sit back on his stomach. He hisses when your ass falls just short of where his cock rests against his hip bone.

You rub your hands up his sides in firm strokes. Jin twitches as you trace over his ribs. When your fingers glide over his nipples, his forehead creases and back arches. His hands ball into fists, arms flexing in the restraints, and he lets out a dissatisfied whine.

“Do you need something?” You ask, continuing to outline the dips of his abs.

“You’re teasing too much.”

You frown, digging your fingers into his ribs. Jin chokes out a laugh and a cry, sending a glare up towards you.

“Excuse me,” you bark, reaching down to grab at his jaw. Jin’s eyebrows raise into the fringe still scattered over his forehead. “I’m not doing anything “too much.” You’re supposed to be a good boy and do as your told.”

Even with his cheeks squished in your grip, Jin looks genuinely shocked at your aggression. You wonder if you pushed it too far until he’s nodding slowly. You release and give his red cheek a gentle pat, smiling warmly. “That’s it.”

Honestly, it’s killing you to draw this out. You want to ride him, watch the way he writhes beneath you, itches to touch you. You run a finger over the line of your silk panties, snapping in the red garter belt. 

“Wait,” Jin mumbles when you start to edge the fabric down your thighs. “Please.” He quickly adds.

“Yes?” You quirk your head to the side.

“Please keep them on,” Jin requests. “It’s so sexy.”

You can’t help smiling, the affirmation going to your core. “You want me to pull my panties aside and ride you?”

Jin doesn’t even answer, he just drops his head with a satisfied grunt, trying his best to keep watching you.

“Okay, since you’ve been so obedient,” You muse.

“Thank fuck,” Jin groans.

You look down at Jin’s cock. It’s leaking onto his hip bone where it still bobs lazily, so thick and heavy. You take it in your hand. Jin hisses when you give a firm tug. It’s still the best cock you’ve ever seen. And honestly, with the way it looks in his jeans, you can’t believe he’s a grower. Even now, his cock seems to get even harder as the veins pulse in your hand.

“God, I love your dick,” you say, turning it this way and that between your spread thighs. “Can’t wait to use it however I want.” Jin whimpers when you pull your lace thong over with your other hand. “You gonna let me use this dick however I like?” You ask, and Jin nods, the sheets ruffling underneath his head and pulling his hair the side.

You rub the head, soft as rose petals, against your folds. You sigh, the barest friction a relief as you teased him and yourself. You line up, hand holding the base, closing your eyes as you sink down, feeling your lips pucker against the stretch, the euphoric sensation you get every time Jin’s cock presses inside you.

It’s slow, always needing a bit of time to adjust to the size. When your hips meet his, you run your fingers up your sides, into your hair, tugging it yourself. Your jaw drops open, and you roll your hips a bit. You peek an eye open when Jin whines.

“What’s wrong?” You ask, another roll or two.

“I want…” Jin swallows, his words sounding dry. “To touch you.” You eye his restraints, seeing how the edge of the mattress pulls up where he’s fighting against them. Part of you hopes he breaks it.

“You do?” You ask with a lilt. Your hands feel soft, smaller than the feeling of Jin’s hands on you, as they fall down your neck, between your breast.

Jin licks his lips in impatience. You knead the flesh yourself, the soft material of your bralette rubbing against your nipples. You moan as you clench around Jin’s cock with another roll of your hips. Jin swears, bucking up as best he can.

You drop your hands, the show paused. “No no,” you tut, wagging a finger. “If I’m going to use you however I see fit, you can’t be going out on your own like that.”

Jin’s eyebrows furrow, and he looks genuinely frustrated. But he’s your prey, caught in your web. His job is to fight it, and fight he tries, especially when you pull the bra cups to the side, letting your tits hang out as you brace on his hip bones. You lift your hips up and slap back down, repeating the motion.

Jin’s eyes rush over you again and again, taking in the way your breasts bounce with each rise of your hips, how your eyes must be glazing over, the way his jaw seems to twitch each time you gasp, his cock hitting you in just the right places.

“You look amazing,” he gruffs, voice filled with awe. You smile, straightening up, arching your back, and picking up your pace. Your thighs burn, but you're egged on by the way Seokjin oggles you, tied down to the bed. You scissor one of your nipples, throwing your head back, not suppressing a single cry or whimper.

Seokjin’s chest rises and falls faster, and you feel his legs twisting underneath you. “Shit, wait, please, I’m going to-” Seokjin stutters out.

You glare down at him and he almost recoils. “No, you are not.” You place your hands on his chest, feel the air rush from his lungs as you use the broad expanse of skin for leverage to rock your hips down harder. “You promised to treat me right, let me use you, didn’t you?”

Jin’s eyes are pained, but he nods, nods frantically, bottom lip jutted out.

“Then you are not going to come until I do,” you say sternly, though your voice is broken by your own pants. You reach between the two of you, finger rubbing over your clit, the motion erratic, unpredictable, as your thighs start to tire from the motion.

“Please,” Jin pants out. When you glance up, you can see the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He’s trying so hard for you not to come. “Please let me see,” he finishes, eyes darting between you, too shy to say the words himself.

“Want to watch me play with myself,” you huff out, chuckling dryly. You lean back, rolling your hips, giving your thighs a break. It’s enough, you pull the panties aside with one hand, the other rolling over your clit, hard, as your body rocks against Seokjin.

“Fuck, fuck,” Seokjin whines, closing his eyes. It’s too much for him. His wrists are burning in the restraints from how much he wants to fight it. He’s holding on for you, trying to be a good boy. And that’s what pushes you over the edge, looking at the welling of his eyes, the way he bites his lip to hold back, the feeling over your fingers rolling over your clit that he so badly wants to touch.

You cry out, your jaw locks, and your hips roll at an uneven pace. The warm sensation rises from your core up your spine and through your chest. Jin whines, whimpers, a tear rolling down his cheek as your walls clench around him, using him for all he’s worth as you literally ride out your orgasm. Your breathing comes heavy, lungs filled with the smell of him, of sweat, of sex in the air. 

You open your eyes, not even sure when you closed them, to a Seokjin whose lips tremble, but there is something else in his eyes. So much want, so much lust.

You still your hips and lean forward, one hand clasping in his own, which locks fingers with yours. The other rests lightly on his throat. This is all for him, and it’s time he be rewarded.

“Remember, squeeze twice,” you whisper, pecking a kiss to his parted, dry lips. Jin nods. Then you pick up the pace again, working through the ache in your thighs for the man who is so good to you.

Your fingers tighten under his jaw, and the color starts to change in Jin’s face, his eyes rolling closed. You focus hard on his grip, ready to move as soon as he squeezes. But instead, he gasps hard, and you feel it, his body seizing, his back arching off the bed. His mouth hangs open, and he looks absolutely gorgeous with the red blush on his cheeks, the pinch of his eyebrows, the long oh of his lips.

Jin squeezes twice, and you release the grip on his throat, bringing both hands to his cheeks, molding your lips to his as he gasps in another breath. It’s a clash of teeth and tongue and sloppiness. His voice is high with breathy whines, your hips now rolling languidly against his. He pants words of love against your lips, and you praise him for doing so well, for being so good for you.

When you finally pull away with one last kiss, he looks more blissed out than you’ve ever seen, arms now limp in their restraints, eyes lazy. There’s some strange half-smile on his face. You wave your hands in front of him when he makes no comment.

“Jinnie?” you say, trying to keep your voice soft. He smacks his lips, like when he’s woken from a midday nap.

“Yeah?” He replies. You smile down, brushing the tears off his cheeks.

“I’m going to take the restraints off now,” you tell him, stroking his face softly until his eyes close again. He just hums in acknowledgment each time you unbind the restraints on his feet. Jin listens when you tell him to bend his knees. You move to the hand restraints, placing kisses to each of his wrists as you free him. You reach over the edge of the bed to pick up a sheet, rolling him over to have something softer over the nylon material of the restraints.

You curl up next to him. Your hand traces absently around his belly button. “You good?” You ask. You’re not sure if it’s too soon to check in. But Seokjin’s arm wraps around your shoulders, and he places a kiss to your forehead. You glance up nervously, but he has one of those soft smiles, the one where he closes his eyes and his cheeks puff out.

“I love you,” he says softly.

You smile back, hoping you look just as soft. “I love you, too.”

You lay like that for a while longer before you convince Jin to take a shower, where he leans on you as you lather shampoo in his hair. He takes his time with the loofa, running it over your curves and placing kisses to your wet cheeks. You both giggle, a little shy now that the scene is over, as you remove the restraints from the bed.

When you’re both under the covers, you snuggle close into Jin’s side who hums in approval. It doesn’t feel weird to be different people in the same bed. Instead, it feels like you’re closer, like you gifted each other a new part of yourselves by experiencing this together.


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slip-up in the car that starts things off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little prequel based on references made in the first part! It's a drabble someone requested on Tumblr, so I hope you enjoy :)  
> I didn't edit or beta this chapter, so eet eez what eet eez

Seokjin has a way of drawing you in. It sounds cliche, but the sensation is so visceral. Yet every time he’s got hands in your hair, pulling you close, somehow, you feel like you’re the one swallowing him up. He tugs but collapses into your touch, lets your tongue guide the kiss, gives the softest, cutest little whimpers that make you want to take all of him.

But it’s after midnight and you both have work tomorrow. With a displeased groan, you place one last kiss to his eager lips and sit back in the passenger seat. Only now do you feel the ache in your elbow from craning over the console. “I’ve got to get inside.”

He pouts, his plump bottom lip sticking out between puffed up cheeks. He picks up your hand, mumbling through his third excuse that evening to keep you close. He was always asking in a way that opened the opportunity, sought permission, and you’d be damned if you didn’t say yes sometimes just to see his face light up. “You sure? You could stay at mine. Don’t forget, I bought your favorite coffee just in case.”

You chuckle, twisting your hand in his to intertwine your fingers. “Baby, you know as much as I want to there’s no way either of us will be well-rested if I ‘sleep’ in your bed.”

Seokjin chuckles, the red tinge of his ears visible in the streetlight spilling into the front seat. Suddenly, he pauses, head tilted as a small sound of surprise escapes him. Without a word, he opens the car door. You go to do the same, thinking he’s resigned, only to find him plopping into the backseat.

You turn around, eyebrow raised. He looks like he’s outdone himself, smacking his hands over thighs a few times as an invitation. “10 minutes? Just 10 minutes.”

You want to say no, checking the time on the dash, but you eye his lap again. “10 minutes of what?”

“Of you,” Seokjin says with a wink, only to duck his head at his own brashness. God, he’s so cute. And you can’t help it. The thought of him under you, bucking his hips, unable to really get what he wants and trying so hard, his frustrated little whines that he never quite hides as you tease him…

“Fine,” you say as your own cheeks warm. You check the streets, empty, and quickly swing the door open and trade places.

It’s awkward fumbling to get over to Seokjin. Really, you had no idea the backseat was so spacious. Sitting on his lap, your head cranes over against the roof, but Seokjin sinks a tad lower with a pleased sigh. His hands quickly find your hips and give a tentative, guiding nudge, but you shove on his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” You ask with a tad bit of a scold. “We are not fucking in a car.”

Seokjin’s cheeks blush, his eyes already a bit glazed as you keep his arms back. It makes something stir in your stomach. He wets his lips, murmuring between the few inches of space, “Kiss me?”

You do. You feel your smiles meet, lips parted to pick up where you left off. Despite your previous claim, you can’t help but press into him, feeling his hard, warm body pressed against the back of the car. A sigh pushes out of him with the weight, his arms wrapping around your waist. As he bucks up, you don’t stop him, too busy licking up the low whines that escape between gasps.

He was so responsive, so unashamed of the little sounds he made. You loved it, how his eagerness to please and be pleased were always at the surface. You squeezed your thighs around his, feeling confident, that familiar urge to watch a man come undone from your touch. Your hands move from his shoulder to cup his neck, pulling him into you, feeling Seokjin go a bit slack as your thumbs rub the underside of his jaw.

And there it is. That familiar, frustrated huff through his nose. His arms tighten, hips adjusting, and you squeal, lost to the thought of sex as he tries to flip you.

Except you are in a car.

Instead, your knee twists, his leg catches on the underside of the front seat, and you start to fall over the console. With a squawk, you grab on for dear life. 

“Ha-nngh,” the startled sound catches in Seokjin’s throat. You’d closed your eyes against impact, and upon opening them, you are a bit starstruck. Your hands had tightened on Seokjin’s throat, instinctively avoiding his windpipe. They pressed tightly against the sides, but his cheeks were too flushed for the short time you held him. And his eyes, wide with shock, slowly fell to a low-lidded, lips parted, ecstasy.

You watch his expression, feeling his throat bob under your grip, and his eyes almost roll back as you experimented with a harder press. A wicked smile spread across your face at the thought of him gasping, jaw slack, writhing under you.

He was on the same track, a low, throaty groan vibrating against your palms and hips shifting into our twisted thigh. It jostles you, and you remember to let go. As you push yourself up, you quickly utter, “Sorry, so sorry.”

Seokjin’s hands are on yours though, holding your hands close and helping you back up into his lap. “No, no, I liked it.”

“What?” You ask, both elated and surprised.

He smoothed his hands over yours, guiding them back around your throat. You almost moan, seeing your man lean his head back, eyes closed in relief as he used your hands as a collar. His words come out in a whisper, like he’s shy to admit it, “Do it again.”

“What was that, Jinnie?” You ask, unable to keep the teasing petname out. His lips twitched into a small smile, and you pressed gently just to watch it fade away. Oh god, you picked a good one. “You want me to choke you?”

“Yes,” he answered all too quickly, palms getting sweaty against the back of your hands.

With his eyes closed, you let yourself smile wide. Then, you try to control yourself, gently kissing his cheek. You slide off his lap, which makes him startle. You soothingly rub your thumbs over his cheeks as a concerned look fills his expression.

“It’s okay,” you say quietly with a warm smile. “This is just something we need to talk about first, okay?”

He seems to catch up, then glances away. “Do we?”

“Yes, baby,” you enforce. “But it’ll be fun, I promise. I’ll make it fun for you.”

Seokjin fidgets a bit at that. He leans in to kiss you instead of responding, and you let him, saving the discussion for another time.

You give him time, of course. This seems like something new to him, something he’s never brought up. For you, well, you wouldn’t call yourself a domme, but you’ve had more experience in this category. Not enough to be a guide, but you are excited to start this new chapter.

If he wants to.

A week or two passed, getting together for dates, staying over. When he didn’t push it, you tried again. You naturally took the lead in the relationship, so maybe he needed a nudge.

Seokjin was being impatient, chest pushing into your palms that teased him, and he finally reached for the buttons of your pants. You’d snatched his greedy hands, throwing them over his head and pinning him to the bed.

“Did you ask?” You implore, keeping a grin on your face to show you were only teasing.

He had said nothing, but his body spoke enough. You could feel his cock nudging against the confines of his jeans, rock hard against your hip. He reached immediately for your lips as his ears burned red. But when he tugged against your grip, you let go. He paused a moment, maybe thinking you’d return, but when nothing happened, he simply pushed himself back up to take off your shirt.

After a month, you resigned yourself to nothing happening anytime soon. You wouldn’t pursue this if it was only in the heat of the moment. You wanted him to want it. To feel comfortable enough to approach you on his own.

So you waited.

And when Seokjin invited himself over one night, you thought nothing of it. He had plowed right past you after a kiss on the cheek. You simply chided him, expecting a rant about work.

He plopped down at the small kitchen table, hands folded in front of him. You followed, stopping to turn off your saucepan and grabbing the wine. As you take your seat, Seokjin takes a deep breath. You start to pour the wine into glasses, ready to listen. He fixes you with a somewhat accusatory look.

“Why won’t you choke me again?”

The wine misses your next glass. He startles, reaching for the napkin to help you clean up. When you clear your throat, he reaches for the wine cup next.

“Do you want me to choke you again?” You ask, guiding the glass out of his hands and pushing the wine away. Seokjin gives a small sound of disagreement, then fiddles with his cuticles.

“I do,” he says to his fingers with a nervous flex of his cupid’s bow. Trying to suppress a smile, you lean into his field of vision. “Why haven’t you done anything? I told you I wanted it.”

“And I said we’d talk about it,” you remind him, to which he pouts.

He blinks a few times before saying, “I want to talk about it.”

You can’t contain your glee, the way your posture gravitates towards him with a smile on your face. Seokjin blushes, but he seems excited, too. You lightly take his hand in your own.

“What have you been thinking about?”

Talking about sex and the like wasn’t unfamiliar to you two. He lavishes you in compliments as he kisses and nips down your body, and you have no problem reminding him he’s the most handsome man in the world. But here, over dinner, he seems hesitant. You wait patiently, trying to curb your excitement.

“You choking me, obviously,” he mutters. “And… tying me up.”

Your stomach flips a bit. “Really? You want me to tie you up?”

Seokjin catches your eye for a second, and there’s something there. A bit of desperation. A sign of relief that you seem interested. And boy, are you. He takes your hand instead, fiddling with your fingers instead of his own.

“Tying my up or down. I like the idea of it. Bondage. I had an ex in college use handcuffs on me. I really liked it…”

He trails off, so you push him a bit. “Why?”

His head tilts, brown fringe falling into his curious eyes. “Why what?”

“Why do you like it?” You clarify, scooting your chair closer. “What can I do to make you love it?”

Blush creeps up Seokjin’s neck. Granted, you are probably also a bit flushed at the idea. “It’s… different. I like the differentness. There was this tingling feeling when you choked me that felt great. Like I was lightheaded.”

“That’s the circulation,” you comment like it isn’t obvious, and he gives you a look that he obviously knows, so you roll your lips together and motion for him to continue.

He takes a moment, looking you over. “I like a woman taking what she wants, too. You know I like it when you’re in charge. It’s amazing when you ride me. But I like…”

Seokjin blinks as he seems to collect his thoughts, mouth twisting to find the words. “I like being safe. But also helpless? Knowing I’m safe still even if I can’t fight it out. And doing nothing but still being good, I guess? That sounds lazy.”

You shake your head, cupping his cheeks. “No, that’s not lazy. I’m so, so happy you feel safe with me.”

“Do you feel safe with me?” He asks immediately, leaning into your touch.

“Of course,” you say just as fast. Because you do. His calm nature is so inviting, counteracted by the corny humor, rounded out with a beautiful, soft face. And now, that can be yours completely. “I want to do anything with you, if you want it. I want to tie you down.”

“Really?” Seokjin asks, looking somewhat surprised still. So you lean in, brushing your lips to his. When he leans in for a kiss, you hold him steady, just inches away, taking control. He stops breathing.

“I’d love to watch you helpless underneath me while I use you,” you whisper. Your cheeks heat at your own confession.

“Okay,” He agrees, pushing again.

But you drop your hands, turning back to the wine. “But we need to talk first before trying anything out. Figure out what you want to start with. Think about what we like and don’t like. How about dinner?”

Seokjin stays put for a second, then shakes himself out of it. He turns to you with a beaming smile. “What are we having?”

“The vodka sauce you found,” you explain, returning to the saucepan.

“What?” he scoffs, and the reaction surprises you. He comes over, grabbing his glass of wine again. “No sex, and now you are stealing our dinner night recipes to cook for yourself?”

Oh. You snicker, leaning over the counter to him. “First, I am _practicing_ for when we make it. Second,--” you take a fistful of his shirt in your hand and tug him over the counter, lips so close you can smell the wine. “I never said no sex. Just brakes on the kinky stuff.”

“Kinky?” Seokjin almost squeaks.

“Mhm,” you catch his eyes, dark already. You finally kiss him, lingering and soft. “We’re going to get kinky. But for now, I’m going to sit on your lap and feed you this pasta sauce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always talk to your partner about what you are interested in before engaging! Shop around and read up together, it can feel silly but can also be a chance for bonding!


End file.
